She was an Angel
by crystalized.dragon
Summary: Her blood ran down my troat and it was heavenly. Yeah this is another Edward bites Bella stories, but it has has a twist. Read to find out more.
1. 4 in one? oops!

** Chapter 1: First Glance**

EPOV

This was one of the times I wished I could sleep. I was stuck in class, slightly annoyed. The teacher was going over something I already knew by heart and the whole school's thoughts were centered around one new student, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella (Bella) Swan. It was mostly the male students that thought about her most, causing her face to flash repeatedly in my mind.

The bell rang, taking me out of my pensive mood. I walked out of the class room and met up with my two brothers and two sisters outside the cafeteria. We entered and got in line. After getting our trays of food we walked to our usual table. We didn't eat, it wasn't as though we needed food, being vampires and all,but it would raise a few eyebrows if we didn't get food. So our trays of food were merely props.

I tried to ignore the river of thoughts as I stared at the wall. I only ignored my siblings thoughts out of respect and privacy. Even though I didn't read their thoughts, I knew what they were thinking. Rosalie, my blond beautiful sister, was thinking about herself, like always. Meanwhile Emmett, my muscular brother, was thinking about a match against Jasper they were planning after school.

Suddenly, Jasper, my blond troubled brother, filled my head with his thoughts. He was planning on standing up from Alice's side and walking up to a girl who stood a bit to close to us. He was thinking about going and pretending to whisper in her ear, while actually biting her. I kicked his leg, bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You weren't gonna do anything," Alice, my hyper pixie-like sister, assured him. I had already read her mind and knew she was lying. But still, she was Jasper's soul mate, and he couldn't argue with that. I felt a wave of shame hit me.

"Jasper, please keep your emotions to yourself," I sighed. Jasper nodded and the feeling of shame disappeared. The reason is because he has a gift of manipulating emotions, while Alice is able to see the future and I could read minds. Alice sighed and stood up, taking her tray with her.

_Edward Cullen, I should've known_

I turned at the 'sound' of my name. For the first time that day I saw the face of the person who was on everybody's mind. She had her hair in a way so it covered one of her eyes. Her thick mahogany hair went well with her pale skin. Her one wide eye that was visible was a deep brown. As our eyes connected I flinched. It felt as if though I had been shocked. She flinched too. I turned around. Jasper stared at me questioningly. I shrugged.

I then realized at that moment it wasn't Bella that though my name. As the 'voice' spoke again, I realized it was Jessica Stanley. She was telling Bella all about my family and me.

"Jessica is telling the new girl about us," I told my brothers and Rosalie.

"So what does the new girl think?" Emmett asked. I focused on the mind of Bella, but I came up blank. Had she moved? I didn't think so since Jessica was still talking to her. I was nervous about turning around, afraid to feel that shock again as I looked into her eyes. I took a deep breath and turned around. Our eyes locked but no shock. I was able to hear her sigh of relief from across the room, but I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

I was getting frustrated and confused. I was about to look away from her, but something caught my eye that was behind Bella. She must've noticed, because at that moment her brows furrowed as if she was concentrating really hard. Suddenly the thing behind her blurred and disappeared. I blinked in confusion. I looked back up at Bella and she looked weary. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"So what does she think?" Emmett asked again.

"Nothing much," I answered back. Emmett nodded and went back to talking to Rosalie.

"Bella are you okay?" Jessica asked, not sounding concerned at all. _Ha, it serves her right. She's already crushing on Edward and she managed to get his attention. And then she has Mike's too. If..._

I had turned around worried about Bella. I looked her over from far away and I noticed how frail she looked. She seemed extremely shy to be around so many new people. I wanted to go and protect her. Wait, why would I want to go and protect a weak human?

_Edward..._

I looked up at Jasper. He looked at me questionably. No doubt he read my confused jumbled emotions.

"Come on, lets go find Alice," I said looking away from him. We got up and left the cafeteria. The whole time I felt a pair of eyes watch me go. My siblings and I then departed, everyone going in their own direction. I made my way to my Biology class, letting my books fall on the table. I was the only one with a table to himself. I leaned back in the chair, watching the students slowly fill up the classroom.

"So, Bella how do like Forks?" the kind shy voice of Angela Weber asked. I turned as soon as she spoke Bella's name. I cleared up the side of the desk I knew would be hers since all the other tables were full.

"Its okay, its a bit sunless but its okay," Bella responded in a musical voice. She then turned to walk up to Mr. Banner's desk when her scent hit me. It smelled so sweet and pure. It smelled heavenly. The monster in me was fighting for control. As Bella passed she noticed my change of mood. My face showed it. I hated Bella at that moment for her tempting smell. I wanted to lunge at her throat and drink her blood.

The only thing that stopped me was my reflection in her wide eye. I was the monster that I was years ago. A breeze of fresh air helped clear my head. I convinced myself that I don't have to kill Bella or ruin my family's life here in Forks. I managed to get full control of myself. Bella sat down next to me, her scent filling my head again.

"Edward are you okay?" a soft musical voice asked. I turned, shocked to hear that Bella was talking to me instead of being scared and uncomfortable. She actually seemed relaxed to be sitting next to me. My confusion outshone my anger and it helped me ignore my thirst for Bella's irresistible blood a bit.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine,"I answered. She shot a beaming smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. At that moment a student closed their book, causing a gust of wind to hit Bella, then me. Bella stiffened, her eyes staring at me cautiously as my thirst grew stronger as her scent hit me. She scooted her chair as far away from me as she could. She fidgeted in her chair nervously and frightened. It hurt me to see her this way even though I wanted to kill her.

Bella dropped her pencil on the ground from her nervousness. I couldn't help but get her pencil for her. She seemed nervous about getting her pencil from me, but she still took it. Our fingers touched and we both flinched. It was like in lunch, when our eyes locked, but when our fingers touched we got shocked. We both stared at each other in surprise. I was sure that if I brushed her hair back to uncover her other eye it would be as wide as her visible eye. Bella blushed as she looked down at our still touching hands. She pulled her hand away. The color of red that stained her skin was lovely and delicious looking.

I couldn't help but touch her hand again. The same electrical current ran through us again. It was then that I noticed the same weird blurry shape behind Bella once more. Bella noticed and she got that look of deep concentration on her face again. The object disappeared. I got angry once more. Bella's heartbeats got faster as she noticed my anger, making her scent more powerful. I was on the verge of losing control. At that moment, the bell rang, taking me out of my murderous thoughts.

I gathered my things and left a bit quicker than human speed. I went to my silver Volvo, to calm myself down. The cool fresh air helped clear my mind of Bella's scent. I've had never been effected so strongly by a human. I wanted to kill her yet at the same time I wanted to find out more about her. And then there was the mystery of how she seemed immune to my mind reading gift. I stayed in my car for the last period thinking about what I should do. I finally decided on changing my schedule. I can't be in the same class as her without ending up killing her. As the school day ended I walked towards the main office.

There was the one secretary I wanted to see, Mrs. Cope. I walked up to her desk, ready with a convincing voice to use.

"Mrs. Cope, can I talk to you for a moment," I asked, startling her. As soon as she saw me several thoughts filled her head. Several that I had to ignore in disgust.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I was wondering if its possible to change my sixth period biology class to an other time?" I asked politely. The door opened and who ever came in didn't even think of me. As I continued my conversation with Mrs. Cope the door opened again, allowing a gust of wind to blow in. At that moment I realized who else was in the room with us, some one whose thoughts were blank to me. I almost lost control at that moment as the wind blew Bella Swan's mouthwatering scent towards me.

"Never mind, I see its not possible, thank you," I said quickly. I walked out of the office glaring at Bella. She shrank back against the wall. I walked out of the office and breathed in the fresh air. I made the choice right then and there. Isabella Swan had to die. I waited outside the office for her to come out, grim. She walked out and tripped over her boots. The impulse to protect her kicked in and I caught her around her waist. The same familiar shock ran through us once more.

"Thanks," she said. She looked up and when she saw me she blushed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me?" I asked, leaning in on her, staring into her eyes.

"Sure Edward, I'll walk with you," she said, throwing me a heart warming smile. It saddened me that her life was going to end in a matter of minutes. We walked into the forest that was nearby the school. We walked in silence until we reached a clearing.

"Edward is there something you want to tell me because you seem awfully quite?" Bella asked. She looked to her side, expecting me to be there. I wasn't. At vampire speed I ran to the edge of the dark forest around her.

"Edward!" she cried, panic in her voice. She looked around, searching for me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me," I whispered in her ear as I sneaked up behind her. I couldn't help but give her a quick kiss on her cheek before I sank my poisonous teeth into her throat, drinking her sweet blood.

Alice's POV

I walked by Jasper's side, happy that he was in a better mood. We caught up with Emmett and Rosalie and were waiting for Edward by his Volvo.

"What's keeping Edward so long?" Emmett whined, no doubt wanting to fight Jasper already. I couldn't help but laugh. Just at that moment everything went black.

_Vision:_

_Edward was in a clearing in the forest a mile and a half away from the school. The new girl, Bella, was with him. Edward suddenly disappeared, leaving a panicked Bella looking for him, calling his name. He appeared behind her suddenly, whispering his apologies. He gave her a kiss before biting into her neck._

_End of Vision_

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"It's Edward. He's in the forest with Bella Swan. He's planning on killing her. Come on let's go," I said. Everyone at the school already left, so we ran at vampire speed into the forest. Please don't let us be too late I thought as we ran.

**Chapter 2: Wings**

Edward POV

Bella's blood ran down my throat. It was the sweetest and purest thing I ever tasted. Bella didn't even struggle. She fell unconscious at the smell of her blood. Suddenly I felt a pair of large muscular hands grab my shoulders, trying to pry me away from Bella's throat. I growled, holding Bella closer to me.

_Edward, let her go! _My siblings shouted at me repeatedly, pleading for me to listen to them. They tried to separate me and Bella but nothing worked. Suddenly an image came into my mind. I was in the clearing, Bella's limp body in my arms. My teeth sinking deeper into her throat as Emmett and Jasper tried to pull us apart. My face, the face of the monster I was. This image shocked me. I dropped Bella onto the ground horrified by what I had just done.

"She's still alive, but very weak. Edward drive the others back home, I'll take Bella," Alice commanded me. All I could do was nod. I felt numb as I watched Alice pick up Bella and run off with her. The others and I ran to the car, and I drove faster than I would have driven on a normal day. Before we reached the house I was able to hear Bella's screams of agony. A fresh wave of guilt crashed into me.

As soon as I turned off the car I ran to Bella's side. I received a few cold glares from Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle looked at me disappointed I wasn't as strong as he thought I was. Esme looked down at Bella sadly. Jasper had to leave the room, the different emotions too much for him. Emmett went to Rosalie's side and didn't say a word. Bella had quieted down.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. Please forgive me,"I told her quietly pleading. I stared at her still unconscious form. The hair that usually covered one of her eyes was at the side. She looked more beautiful with her hair framing her face.

"I forgive you Edward. Don't blame yourself, it was meant to be," she sighed. I looked at her, shocked that she heard every word I said. I grabbed her hand, holding it in mine. She seemed to relax a bit, even though she was in pain. I didn't want to leave her side. We were like that for a few minutes, before Bella started screaming.

"My wings! They're burning, please some one, rip them off! Please help me, please!" she cried. We stood there, shocked. Wings? What was she talking about? Bella screamed once more. She trashed around on the couch. I tried to calm her down but nothing worked. She rolled over onto the floor. Alice and I were about to grab her to put her back onto the couch when something white and feathery brushed against my face.

"Look," Alice gasped. Coming out of Bella's back were a pair of giant white wings. A soft silvery light glowed off of Bella.

"She's an angel," Esme said in awe. At these words Bella's eyes shot open. Only thing was that one of her eyes was brown and the other gold. Her eyes flickered to everyones face one at a time. When her eyes stared into mine, she sighed and fell back into unconsciousness.

"Edward, you bit an angel? Didn't you read her mind or something to find out? Wait, was that why you bit her?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yes I bit an angel. I tried to read her mind but I came up blank every time I tried and I bit her because she had the sweetest scent on earth," I replied.

"She smells like a normal human, unless to you it was like what happened to me years ago," he said.I just nodded my head and picked up Bella gently. I laid her down on the couch, careful with her wings. She moved causing a few feathers to fall out.

"Carlisle!" I cried, pointing to Bella's fallen feathers. Carlisle nodded and appeared next to Bella. He studied her for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"Its the poison. Her wings are changing to a new shape because of the venom. I don't know how much this will effect Bella because this is the first time I've heard of an angel getting bitten," Carlisle told the others. They nodded understandingly.

I stayed with Bella throughout the entire day and night. The next day I told the others that I wasn't going to go to school with them. I stayed home with Esme as the others left. Bella would scream every now and then but she hardly ever cried. I was sitting on the floor besides the couch, holding Bella's hand when the others arrived from school. They seemed confused and their thoughts were all jumbled up, making it hard for me to read their minds.

"What's going on?" I asked. They pointed at Bella. I just stared at them confused. We already discussed how people would be searching for Bella already so why are they so confused.

"No one knows she's missing. It's like she never existed. We went to Charlie's house and there were no photos of Bella, only his ex-wife's pictures. We called Carlisle to check the hospital records and it turns out that she was never even born. No hospital records or anything,"Alice told me. I was shocked. We all looked down at Bella's still form. So far the transformation was going well. Her skin went a shade paler and her hair seemed more vibrant. Her wings had a more angular shape and her feathers were becoming black and longer. She had already developed the regular vampire features, though they didn't change her that much.

**Chapter 3: Edward's Guardian**

It was the third day of Bella's transformation and we watched as the last white normal feather fell off her to be replaced by a new black vampire feather. As the feather fell on the floor, Bella's eyes opened. We gasped, they were gold instead of the regular new born red. She sat up on the couch and looked around. When she saw us she smiled. She scanned each of our face and when her eyes fell on me she ran towards me and hugged me.

"Edward!" she cried as she sat down on my lap. Surprise and confusion flashed on

my family's and my face, I couldn't help but laugh. Bella's musical laughter soon joined mine. Someone cleared their throat loudly, stopping our laughter.

"Bella, there is something we have to discuss," Carlisle announced.

"I know I'm a vampire, Carlisle. You and your family are too, but your vegetarians," Bella replied. Her answer shocked us all.

"Wait how do you know?" Emmett questioned. Bella looked at the ground shyly.

"I was kinda watching you guys," she answered. She then perked up a bit. "You know Emmett, I learned a lot about you guys, watching you. I know that you and Rosalie are soul mates, and so are Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme."

"Why did you decide to come to earth, sweetie?" Esme asked. Bella looked as though this was a conversation she was hoping would come later.

"I've been on earth for 107 years and I never been visible till now," she said, editing. Realization hit me there. 107 years on earth. I was at this moment 107 years old.

"Wait, you mean-"

"I've been on this planet as long as you have," Bella finished for me.

"But why?" I questioned.

"I watched you since the day you were born and I done my best to protect you, even though I didn't do so well. I am, was, your Guardian Angel," she finished. Dead silence filled the room. Bella snuggled a bit closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt as if though she belonged in my arms.

_Aww__, they look so cute and happy together_ Alice's thoughts went through my head. I couldn't help but smile. I looked down at Bella's face and she looked up at mine. I lowered my face down to hers and our lips met. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and my arms held her closer to me. Just then Alice had a vision.

_Vision:_

_Aro, Marcus, and Caius were in the forest near our home. Jane and Felix followed them. They were running and they stopped at the edge of the clearing to our home. They walked slowly and knocked on the door_

_End of Vision_

I pulled away from Bella. Her eyes locked with mine, confusion on her face. I held her closely.

"The Volturi," I said. Bella's eyes widened in understanding. "How long till they arrive, Alice?"

"They're going to be here in in 30 seconds," she answered quickly. I looked over my family quickly when my eyes fell on Bella's wings.

"Bella! Your wings," I cried. Bella nodded her head. She got the familiar look of concentration on her face and her wings blurred and disappeared. Just then some one knocked on the door. Carlisle was at the door. He opened it.

"Aro! What a pleasant surprise," Carlisle said, letting him in with the rest of the Volturi.

"Its good to see you and your family again, my old friend," Aro said. His crimson eyes scanning over us. His eyes passed over Bella and me and continued on to the rest of the family. Realization hit him and his eyes flickered back to Bella and me. "Why, it looks as though Edward finally found someone for himself. Why don't you introduce yourself to us."

Bella looked at me, frightened. She hugged me a bit more tightly. I smiled at her encouragingly. She got out of my grip and stood, facing them.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," she said with a timid smile. She then sat back down on my lap, allowing my arms to close around her.

_This is going to be fun_ Jane suddenly thought. I looked at her. She answered my look by flashing her eyes to Bella with a devious smile. I suddenly understood.

"No!" I cried, panic in my voice. I quickly put myself between Bella and Jane's glare. I suddenly felt the familiar pain as Jane's glare hit me. I howled out in pain. It had been a while since Jane attacked me with her gift.

"Edward, no!" Bella cried. I saw my contorted face in her eyes. She suddenly jumped up and placed herself in front of me. The pain disappeared, for it was now focused on Bella.

"Bella!," I cried. I looked up and saw Bella relaxed. She glared at Jane, who was furious that her gift wasn't effecting Bella

"What's this?" Aro asked, surprised. His eyes flickered between Bella and Jane. Jane walked closer to Bella, as if hoping that closing the distance might help with attacking Bella. Jane suddenly looked at Felix with her glare. He fell to the floor in pain at her attack. Jane then looked away from him. Confusion and anger on her face.

"This is quite amazing. Bella do you mind if I try my gift on you?" Aro asked, excited.

"Okay," Bella responded quietly. She walked over to him and allowed him to touch her hand. Aro's excitement slowly faded to confusion, then back to excitement. He let go of her hand.

"That was quite amazing. I didn't get anything at all. Edward was your gift able to effect Bella?" he asked.

"No, I came up blank every time I tried," I answered back, fighting a smile.

"So what is her gift then?" Marcus asked.

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

"We don't know," Carlisle answered. We all looked at Bella questioningly. She shrugged. She made her way back towards me, when I noticed that Caius whispered something into Felix's ear. I tried to read their minds but found that they were blocking them. Just then Felix's posture changed into a crouch. Before I could warn Bella, he sprang at her. Bella glowed lightly when she whipped around and caught Felix by his throat.

It was then that we realized that her glowing hand was a few inches away from his skin. With her other hand, she pointed to the door and it opened. She then threw Felix out the door. We all stared at her stunned as she ran out the door to Felix. I was about to run after her when Emmett grabbed me and held me in place. We watched as Bella dodged Felix repeatedly and attacked him with amazing speed and her power.

After a few minutes she had thrown Felix into a tree, the battle ended. She straightened herself from her crouch. Her lips returning to their soft shape after her horrific scowl and the growl. I stared at her amazed that she was so frail in her human life to end up as this indestructible individual. Emmett released me and I walked to Bella. She started walking towards me, when I realized the wobble she had when she walked. She started falling and I ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground. She had fallen unconscious after her large amount of energy she used.

_Edward, take her to your room now, her wings appear whenever she is unconscious. She won't be able to stop them from appearing in front of the Volturi_ Carlisle ordered me. I merely nodded and ran into the house. I started feeling her wings coming out when we where at the stairs. I ran faster and made it to my room in time. I laid Bella onto my couch, careful with her wings. I was about to sit down next to her when I heard screams coming from the room below. Panic filled me as Jane's thoughts filled my head. I ran downstairs and stopped at the top step of the stairs to see Felix screaming on the floor. I let out a sigh of relief.

I was about to go up when I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. On the first step lay a single black feather. I scanned the room quickly, making sure no one saw it. I ran at top speed and grabbed it. I was about to run back up when Marcus spoke.

"What's that you got there Edward?" he asked. I gulped.

"It's nothing," I answered quickly.

"Liar," he replied. Suddenly, Jane glared at me. I fell to the floor in pain. I didn't make a sound as I went through my torture. I didn't hear the quiet footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Edward," Bella whispered when she saw me. I heard her hiss angrily at Jane before she lunged at her. The pain stopped immediately. I looked up and saw Bella being restrained by Emmett while Jane was being held by Felix. The two girls growled venomously at each other. They struggled against those who held them back. I got up and walked over to Bella. I gently brushed her face and she calmed down.

Emmett let her go and she ran into my arms. She shivered as her tear less sobs racked through her body. I made soothing sounds to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I shouldn't lose control like that anymore. Please forgive. I just couldn't stand seeing you in pain," she sobbed into my shirt. I hugged her tightly.

"Shh, its okay love. It was just that I found one of your feathers from your collection and I didn't tell them what it was," I told her. She quickly understood what I meant.

"It was a feather that you were hiding all along!" Caius said angrily.

"Calm down Caius. Bella can we see this feather Edward was getting for you?" Aro asked calmly. Bella bit her lip before she answered.

"Sure," she answered. She gestured for me to hand it over. Aro took the feather and studied it. He was about to hand it back when something suddenly caught his interest. He bent the feather then he tried to break it, but it wouldn't. He frowned. He bit it and it finally broke. His eyes widened in shock.

"This has vampire venom in it. Who made this?" Aro asked. Silence filled the room.

"We don't know who made it. I just found one day in the forest," Bella replied quickly. Her voice was calm and honest. Aro nodded his head.

"Bella, how long have you been changed for?" Caius asked.

"For a few weeks now," Bella lied, but her voice quivered. Caius looked a bit suspicious.

"Bella, we want to make a proposition for you," Marcus spoke. I read his mind and I had to struggle to hide my horror. My arms tightened around Bella. "We want you to join us, the Volturi," he finished. Bella ripped herself from my grasp and stared into Marcus' eyes.

"I refuse your offer," Bella answered, power rang in her words. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Too bad," Caius snarled. He motioned to Marcus, Aro, Jane, and Felix with his eyes. All of them lunged at Bella, except for Aro.

"No! What are you all doing? Let her go!" Aro cried. Bella was still weak from the last fight she had and she was powerless. I roared in anger and started to pry them off her. My family and Aro helped me. We struggled as we held them away from her.

"Bella run!" I ordered her. Bella ran out the door and into the forest. Jasper used his gift to calm down everybody in the room.

"I thought you would leave a vampire alone after they refuse to join you," I commented. Aro looked ashamed of what just happened.

"We do, but she has a gift I've never seen before and it's quite powerful," Marcus stated.

"Bella is here to stay and she won't join you. It'll hurt her to see the humans killed before her eyes," Carlisle spoke.

"I'm going to go find Bella," I said. I walked out the door and followed Bella's scent. After a while it disappeared and I knew she started flying. I thought about where she could be when an idea hit me. She has been watching me all my life and she knows where my meadow is. I ran to that direction and found that I guessed right.

Bella was laying on her back in the swaying grass, Her black wings spread out behind her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in and out gently. The wild flowers dulled next to her beauty. I smiled and walked over to her. She opened her eyes and when she saw me she smiled. Her wings disappeared. She stood up and threw herself at me. We tumbled onto the floor laughing. We rolled over and were on our sides. We quited down and lay there in the meadow, holding each other in our arms.

I sighed. I wished we could be like this forever. I suddenly felt Bella stiffen. I looked down and her eyes were unfocused. Her look reminded me a lot of Alice. I got worried.

"We're on our way Alice. Don't worry," Bella whispered. She snapped out of it, her eyes wide with worry. "The others are in trouble, we have to leave now."

We started to run back when Bella suddenly darted to the foot of a tree and grabbed something. I stared at her questioningly. She opened her hand and there was a mouse.

"Just a quick snack," she answered. She bit the mouse and that little amount of blood energized her. "Edward, do you want to know what its like to fly?"

I looked at her and nodded. She grabbed me and pretty soon we were in the air. The miles disappeared in seconds and we landed a few yards from the edge of the forest. Bella's wings vanished and we ran the rest of the way in to the house. We arrived to find the Volturi and my family close to blows.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. The Volturi saw her and edged closer to her before the family growled at them, getting their attention. Bella sighed and she glowed again. She swung her hand in the air as if she was going to cut something. A line of light came off the floor, a border between us and the Volturi. She glared icily at the Volturi.

"You are coming with us Bella, whether you like it or not," Caius growled. He gave Felix a quick nod and Felix lunged and started hitting the wall. Slowly the rest of the Volturi joined in except for Aro. My family got ready for the attack. None of us noticed how Bella gave off a quick burst of light as they hit her border line. She struggled against the attacks. The wall gave off a quick burst of light before it disappeared. We started fighting with each other and once again none of us saw Bella fall to the ground unconscious. We continued this fight taking it outside of the house.

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

_Edward! Where's Bella? Wait! Where's Aro?!_ Alice asked me panicked. No sooner had she finished saying this when we all noticed a dark silhouette appear in the dust that had risen. Everyone froze as we watched the figure come closer. I tried to read its mind but it was all jumbled up with shock and confusion. I gasped when the figure came out of the dust.

Aro had walked out of the house and he was carrying an unconscious Bella in his arms. No one moved when we saw the confused looks on the Volturi faces as they saw Bella's wings.

"She's an angel," Aro said in awe. The rest of the Volturi stared questioningly at us. I suddenly remembered my eyes must be red because of the human blood.

_Don't worry Edward, your eyes are the purest gold right now_ Jasper reassured me. I walked towards Aro my arms outstretched to receive Bella. He took a few steps back. Panic bubbled inside me as he moved away. I tried to take ,ore steps toward Bella but was restrained by Felix and Jane.

"Who created her?" Aro asked with curiosity. He stared at us intently. I sighed.

"I did. Now can I please have my Bella back?" I cried defeated. Bella started shifting


	2. Chapter 4 continue

**Chapter 1: First Glance**

EPOV

This was one of the times I wished I could sleep. I was stuck in class, slightly annoyed. The teacher was going over something I already knew by heart and the whole school's thoughts were centered around one new student, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella (Bella) Swan. It was mostly the male students that thought about her most, causing her face to flash repeatedly in my mind.

The bell rang, taking me out of my pensive mood. I walked out of the class room and met up with my two brothers and two sisters outside the cafeteria. We entered and got in line. After getting our trays of food we walked to our usual table. We didn't eat, it wasn't as though we needed food, being vampires and all,but it would raise a few eyebrows if we didn't get food. So our trays of food were merely props.

I tried to ignore the river of thoughts as I stared at the wall. I only ignored my siblings thoughts out of respect and privacy. Even though I didn't read their thoughts, I knew what they were thinking. Rosalie, my blond beautiful sister, was thinking about herself, like always. Meanwhile Emmett, my muscular brother, was thinking about a match against Jasper they were planning after school.

Suddenly, Jasper, my blond troubled brother, filled my head with his thoughts. He was planning on standing up from Alice's side and walking up to a girl who stood a bit to close to us. He was thinking about going and pretending to whisper in her ear, while actually biting her. I kicked his leg, bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You weren't gonna do anything," Alice, my hyper pixie-like sister, assured him. I had already read her mind and knew she was lying. But still, she was Jasper's soul mate, and he couldn't argue with that. I felt a wave of shame hit me.

"Jasper, please keep your emotions to yourself," I sighed. Jasper nodded and the feeling of shame disappeared. The reason is because he has a gift of manipulating emotions, while Alice is able to see the future and I could read minds. Alice sighed and stood up, taking her tray with her.

_Edward Cullen, I should've known_

I turned at the 'sound' of my name. For the first time that day I saw the face of the person who was on everybody's mind. She had her hair in a way so it covered one of her eyes. Her thick mahogany hair went well with her pale skin. Her one wide eye that was visible was a deep brown. As our eyes connected I flinched. It felt as if though I had been shocked. She flinched too. I turned around. Jasper stared at me questioningly. I shrugged.

I then realized at that moment it wasn't Bella that though my name. As the 'voice' spoke again, I realized it was Jessica Stanley. She was telling Bella all about my family and me.

"Jessica is telling the new girl about us," I told my brothers and Rosalie.

"So what does the new girl think?" Emmett asked. I focused on the mind of Bella, but I came up blank. Had she moved? I didn't think so since Jessica was still talking to her. I was nervous about turning around, afraid to feel that shock again as I looked into her eyes. I took a deep breath and turned around. Our eyes locked but no shock. I was able to hear her sigh of relief from across the room, but I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

I was getting frustrated and confused. I was about to look away from her, but something caught my eye that was behind Bella. She must've noticed, because at that moment her brows furrowed as if she was concentrating really hard. Suddenly the thing behind her blurred and disappeared. I blinked in confusion. I looked back up at Bella and she looked weary. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"So what does she think?" Emmett asked again.

"Nothing much," I answered back. Emmett nodded and went back to talking to Rosalie.

"Bella are you okay?" Jessica asked, not sounding concerned at all. _Ha, it serves her right. She's already crushing on Edward and she managed to get his attention. And then she has Mike's too. If..._

I had turned around worried about Bella. I looked her over from far away and I noticed how frail she looked. She seemed extremely shy to be around so many new people. I wanted to go and protect her. Wait, why would I want to go and protect a weak human?

_Edward..._

I looked up at Jasper. He looked at me questionably. No doubt he read my confused jumbled emotions.

"Come on, lets go find Alice," I said looking away from him. We got up and left the cafeteria. The whole time I felt a pair of eyes watch me go. My siblings and I then departed, everyone going in their own direction. I made my way to my Biology class, letting my books fall on the table. I was the only one with a table to himself. I leaned back in the chair, watching the students slowly fill up the classroom.

"So, Bella how do like Forks?" the kind shy voice of Angela Weber asked. I turned as soon as she spoke Bella's name. I cleared up the side of the desk I knew would be hers since all the other tables were full.

"Its okay, its a bit sunless but its okay," Bella responded in a musical voice. She then turned to walk up to Mr. Banner's desk when her scent hit me. It smelled so sweet and pure. It smelled heavenly. The monster in me was fighting for control. As Bella passed she noticed my change of mood. My face showed it. I hated Bella at that moment for her tempting smell. I wanted to lunge at her throat and drink her blood.

The only thing that stopped me was my reflection in her wide eye. I was the monster that I was years ago. A breeze of fresh air helped clear my head. I convinced myself that I don't have to kill Bella or ruin my family's life here in Forks. I managed to get full control of myself. Bella sat down next to me, her scent filling my head again.

"Edward are you okay?" a soft musical voice asked. I turned, shocked to hear that Bella was talking to me instead of being scared and uncomfortable. She actually seemed relaxed to be sitting next to me. My confusion outshone my anger and it helped me ignore my thirst for Bella's irresistible blood a bit.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine,"I answered. She shot a beaming smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. At that moment a student closed their book, causing a gust of wind to hit Bella, then me. Bella stiffened, her eyes staring at me cautiously as my thirst grew stronger as her scent hit me. She scooted her chair as far away from me as she could. She fidgeted in her chair nervously and frightened. It hurt me to see her this way even though I wanted to kill her.

Bella dropped her pencil on the ground from her nervousness. I couldn't help but get her pencil for her. She seemed nervous about getting her pencil from me, but she still took it. Our fingers touched and we both flinched. It was like in lunch, when our eyes locked, but when our fingers touched we got shocked. We both stared at each other in surprise. I was sure that if I brushed her hair back to uncover her other eye it would be as wide as her visible eye. Bella blushed as she looked down at our still touching hands. She pulled her hand away. The color of red that stained her skin was lovely and delicious looking.

I couldn't help but touch her hand again. The same electrical current ran through us again. It was then that I noticed the same weird blurry shape behind Bella once more. Bella noticed and she got that look of deep concentration on her face again. The object disappeared. I got angry once more. Bella's heartbeats got faster as she noticed my anger, making her scent more powerful. I was on the verge of losing control. At that moment, the bell rang, taking me out of my murderous thoughts.

I gathered my things and left a bit quicker than human speed. I went to my silver Volvo, to calm myself down. The cool fresh air helped clear my mind of Bella's scent. I've had never been effected so strongly by a human. I wanted to kill her yet at the same time I wanted to find out more about her. And then there was the mystery of how she seemed immune to my mind reading gift. I stayed in my car for the last period thinking about what I should do. I finally decided on changing my schedule. I can't be in the same class as her without ending up killing her. As the school day ended I walked towards the main office.

There was the one secretary I wanted to see, Mrs. Cope. I walked up to her desk, ready with a convincing voice to use.

"Mrs. Cope, can I talk to you for a moment," I asked, startling her. As soon as she saw me several thoughts filled her head. Several that I had to ignore in disgust.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I was wondering if its possible to change my sixth period biology class to an other time?" I asked politely. The door opened and who ever came in didn't even think of me. As I continued my conversation with Mrs. Cope the door opened again, allowing a gust of wind to blow in. At that moment I realized who else was in the room with us, some one whose thoughts were blank to me. I almost lost control at that moment as the wind blew Bella Swan's mouthwatering scent towards me.

"Never mind, I see its not possible, thank you," I said quickly. I walked out of the office glaring at Bella. She shrank back against the wall. I walked out of the office and breathed in the fresh air. I made the choice right then and there. Isabella Swan had to die. I waited outside the office for her to come out, grim. She walked out and tripped over her boots. The impulse to protect her kicked in and I caught her around her waist. The same familiar shock ran through us once more.

"Thanks," she said. She looked up and when she saw me she blushed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me?" I asked, leaning in on her, staring into her eyes.

"Sure Edward, I'll walk with you," she said, throwing me a heart warming smile. It saddened me that her life was going to end in a matter of minutes. We walked into the forest that was nearby the school. We walked in silence until we reached a clearing.

"Edward is there something you want to tell me because you seem awfully quite?" Bella asked. She looked to her side, expecting me to be there. I wasn't. At vampire speed I ran to the edge of the dark forest around her.

"Edward!" she cried, panic in her voice. She looked around, searching for me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me," I whispered in her ear as I sneaked up behind her. I couldn't help but give her a quick kiss on her cheek before I sank my poisonous teeth into her throat, drinking her sweet blood.

Alice's POV

I walked by Jasper's side, happy that he was in a better mood. We caught up with Emmett and Rosalie and were waiting for Edward by his Volvo.

"What's keeping Edward so long?" Emmett whined, no doubt wanting to fight Jasper already. I couldn't help but laugh. Just at that moment everything went black.

_Vision:_

_Edward was in a clearing in the forest a mile and a half away from the school. The new girl, Bella, was with him. Edward suddenly disappeared, leaving a panicked Bella looking for him, calling his name. He appeared behind her suddenly, whispering his apologies. He gave her a kiss before biting into her neck._

_End of Vision_

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"It's Edward. He's in the forest with Bella Swan. He's planning on killing her. Come on let's go," I said. Everyone at the school already left, so we ran at vampire speed into the forest. Please don't let us be too late I thought as we ran.

**Chapter 2: Wings**

Edward POV

Bella's blood ran down my throat. It was the sweetest and purest thing I ever tasted. Bella didn't even struggle. She fell unconscious at the smell of her blood. Suddenly I felt a pair of large muscular hands grab my shoulders, trying to pry me away from Bella's throat. I growled, holding Bella closer to me.

_Edward, let her go! _My siblings shouted at me repeatedly, pleading for me to listen to them. They tried to separate me and Bella but nothing worked. Suddenly an image came into my mind. I was in the clearing, Bella's limp body in my arms. My teeth sinking deeper into her throat as Emmett and Jasper tried to pull us apart. My face, the face of the monster I was. This image shocked me. I dropped Bella onto the ground horrified by what I had just done.

"She's still alive, but very weak. Edward drive the others back home, I'll take Bella," Alice commanded me. All I could do was nod. I felt numb as I watched Alice pick up Bella and run off with her. The others and I ran to the car, and I drove faster than I would have driven on a normal day. Before we reached the house I was able to hear Bella's screams of agony. A fresh wave of guilt crashed into me.

As soon as I turned off the car I ran to Bella's side. I received a few cold glares from Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle looked at me disappointed I wasn't as strong as he thought I was. Esme looked down at Bella sadly. Jasper had to leave the room, the different emotions too much for him. Emmett went to Rosalie's side and didn't say a word. Bella had quieted down.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. Please forgive me,"I told her quietly pleading. I stared at her still unconscious form. The hair that usually covered one of her eyes was at the side. She looked more beautiful with her hair framing her face.

"I forgive you Edward. Don't blame yourself, it was meant to be," she sighed. I looked at her, shocked that she heard every word I said. I grabbed her hand, holding it in mine. She seemed to relax a bit, even though she was in pain. I didn't want to leave her side. We were like that for a few minutes, before Bella started screaming.

"My wings! They're burning, please some one, rip them off! Please help me, please!" she cried. We stood there, shocked. Wings? What was she talking about? Bella screamed once more. She trashed around on the couch. I tried to calm her down but nothing worked. She rolled over onto the floor. Alice and I were about to grab her to put her back onto the couch when something white and feathery brushed against my face.

"Look," Alice gasped. Coming out of Bella's back were a pair of giant white wings. A soft silvery light glowed off of Bella.

"She's an angel," Esme said in awe. At these words Bella's eyes shot open. Only thing was that one of her eyes was brown and the other gold. Her eyes flickered to everyones face one at a time. When her eyes stared into mine, she sighed and fell back into unconsciousness.

"Edward, you bit an angel? Didn't you read her mind or something to find out? Wait, was that why you bit her?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yes I bit an angel. I tried to read her mind but I came up blank every time I tried and I bit her because she had the sweetest scent on earth," I replied.

"She smells like a normal human, unless to you it was like what happened to me years ago," he said.I just nodded my head and picked up Bella gently. I laid her down on the couch, careful with her wings. She moved causing a few feathers to fall out.

"Carlisle!" I cried, pointing to Bella's fallen feathers. Carlisle nodded and appeared next to Bella. He studied her for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"Its the poison. Her wings are changing to a new shape because of the venom. I don't know how much this will effect Bella because this is the first time I've heard of an angel getting bitten," Carlisle told the others. They nodded understandingly.

I stayed with Bella throughout the entire day and night. The next day I told the others that I wasn't going to go to school with them. I stayed home with Esme as the others left. Bella would scream every now and then but she hardly ever cried. I was sitting on the floor besides the couch, holding Bella's hand when the others arrived from school. They seemed confused and their thoughts were all jumbled up, making it hard for me to read their minds.

"What's going on?" I asked. They pointed at Bella. I just stared at them confused. We already discussed how people would be searching for Bella already so why are they so confused.

"No one knows she's missing. It's like she never existed. We went to Charlie's house and there were no photos of Bella, only his ex-wife's pictures. We called Carlisle to check the hospital records and it turns out that she was never even born. No hospital records or anything,"Alice told me. I was shocked. We all looked down at Bella's still form. So far the transformation was going well. Her skin went a shade paler and her hair seemed more vibrant. Her wings had a more angular shape and her feathers were becoming black and longer. She had already developed the regular vampire features, though they didn't change her that much.

**Chapter 3: Edward's Guardian**

It was the third day of Bella's transformation and we watched as the last white normal feather fell off her to be replaced by a new black vampire feather. As the feather fell on the floor, Bella's eyes opened. We gasped, they were gold instead of the regular new born red. She sat up on the couch and looked around. When she saw us she smiled. She scanned each of our face and when her eyes fell on me she ran towards me and hugged me.

"Edward!" she cried as she sat down on my lap. Surprise and confusion flashed on my family's and my face, I couldn't help but laugh. Bella's musical laughter soon joined mine. Someone cleared their throat loudly, stopping our laughter.

"Bella, there is something we have to discuss," Carlisle announced.

"I know I'm a vampire, Carlisle. You and your family are too, but your vegetarians," Bella replied. Her answer shocked us all.

"Wait how do you know?" Emmett questioned. Bella looked at the ground shyly.

"I was kinda watching you guys," she answered. She then perked up a bit. "You know Emmett, I learned a lot about you guys, watching you. I know that you and Rosalie are soul mates, and so are Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme."

"Why did you decide to come to earth, sweetie?" Esme asked. Bella looked as though this was a conversation she was hoping would come later.

"I've been on earth for 107 years and I never been visible till now," she said, editing. Realization hit me there. 107 years on earth. I was at this moment 107 years old.

"Wait, you mean-"

"I've been on this planet as long as you have," Bella finished for me.

"But why?" I questioned.

"I watched you since the day you were born and I done my best to protect you, even though I didn't do so well. I am, was, your Guardian Angel," she finished. Dead silence filled the room. Bella snuggled a bit closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt as if though she belonged in my arms.

_Aww__, they look so cute and happy together_ Alice's thoughts went through my head. I couldn't help but smile. I looked down at Bella's face and she looked up at mine. I lowered my face down to hers and our lips met. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and my arms held her closer to me. Just then Alice had a vision.

_Vision:_

_Aro, Marcus, and Caius were in the forest near our home. Jane and Felix followed them. They were running and they stopped at the edge of the clearing to our home. They walked slowly and knocked on the door_

_End of Vision_

I pulled away from Bella. Her eyes locked with mine, confusion on her face. I held her closely.

"The Volturi," I said. Bella's eyes widened in understanding. "How long till they arrive, Alice?"

"They're going to be here in in 30 seconds," she answered quickly. I looked over my family quickly when my eyes fell on Bella's wings.

"Bella! Your wings," I cried. Bella nodded her head. She got the familiar look of concentration on her face and her wings blurred and disappeared. Just then some one knocked on the door. Carlisle was at the door. He opened it.

"Aro! What a pleasant surprise," Carlisle said, letting him in with the rest of the Volturi.

"Its good to see you and your family again, my old friend," Aro said. His crimson eyes scanning over us. His eyes passed over Bella and me and continued on to the rest of the family. Realization hit him and his eyes flickered back to Bella and me. "Why, it looks as though Edward finally found someone for himself. Why don't you introduce yourself to us."

Bella looked at me, frightened. She hugged me a bit more tightly. I smiled at her encouragingly. She got out of my grip and stood, facing them.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," she said with a timid smile. She then sat back down on my lap, allowing my arms to close around her.

_This is going to be fun_ Jane suddenly thought. I looked at her. She answered my look by flashing her eyes to Bella with a devious smile. I suddenly understood.

"No!" I cried, panic in my voice. I quickly put myself between Bella and Jane's glare. I suddenly felt the familiar pain as Jane's glare hit me. I howled out in pain. It had been a while since Jane attacked me with her gift.

"Edward, no!" Bella cried. I saw my contorted face in her eyes. She suddenly jumped up and placed herself in front of me. The pain disappeared, for it was now focused on Bella.

"Bella!," I cried. I looked up and saw Bella relaxed. She glared at Jane, who was furious that her gift wasn't effecting Bella

"What's this?" Aro asked, surprised. His eyes flickered between Bella and Jane. Jane walked closer to Bella, as if hoping that closing the distance might help with attacking Bella. Jane suddenly looked at Felix with her glare. He fell to the floor in pain at her attack. Jane then looked away from him. Confusion and anger on her face.

"This is quite amazing. Bella do you mind if I try my gift on you?" Aro asked, excited.

"Okay," Bella responded quietly. She walked over to him and allowed him to touch her hand. Aro's excitement slowly faded to confusion, then back to excitement. He let go of her hand.

"That was quite amazing. I didn't get anything at all. Edward was your gift able to effect Bella?" he asked.

"No, I came up blank every time I tried," I answered back, fighting a smile.

"So what is her gift then?" Marcus asked.

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

"We don't know," Carlisle answered. We all looked at Bella questioningly. She shrugged. She made her way back towards me, when I noticed that Caius whispered something into Felix's ear. I tried to read their minds but found that they were blocking them. Just then Felix's posture changed into a crouch. Before I could warn Bella, he sprang at her. Bella glowed lightly when she whipped around and caught Felix by his throat.

It was then that we realized that her glowing hand was a few inches away from his skin. With her other hand, she pointed to the door and it opened. She then threw Felix out the door. We all stared at her stunned as she ran out the door to Felix. I was about to run after her when Emmett grabbed me and held me in place. We watched as Bella dodged Felix repeatedly and attacked him with amazing speed and her power.

After a few minutes she had thrown Felix into a tree, the battle ended. She straightened herself from her crouch. Her lips returning to their soft shape after her horrific scowl and the growl. I stared at her amazed that she was so frail in her human life to end up as this indestructible individual. Emmett released me and I walked to Bella. She started walking towards me, when I realized the wobble she had when she walked. She started falling and I ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground. She had fallen unconscious after her large amount of energy she used.

_Edward, take her to your room now, her wings appear whenever she is unconscious. She won't be able to stop them from appearing in front of the Volturi_ Carlisle ordered me. I merely nodded and ran into the house. I started feeling her wings coming out when we where at the stairs. I ran faster and made it to my room in time. I laid Bella onto my couch, careful with her wings. I was about to sit down next to her when I heard screams coming from the room below. Panic filled me as Jane's thoughts filled my head. I ran downstairs and stopped at the top step of the stairs to see Felix screaming on the floor. I let out a sigh of relief.

I was about to go up when I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. On the first step lay a single black feather. I scanned the room quickly, making sure no one saw it. I ran at top speed and grabbed it. I was about to run back up when Marcus spoke.

"What's that you got there Edward?" he asked. I gulped.

"It's nothing," I answered quickly.

"Liar," he replied. Suddenly, Jane glared at me. I fell to the floor in pain. I didn't make a sound as I went through my torture. I didn't hear the quiet footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Edward," Bella whispered when she saw me. I heard her hiss angrily at Jane before she lunged at her. The pain stopped immediately. I looked up and saw Bella being restrained by Emmett while Jane was being held by Felix. The two girls growled venomously at each other. They struggled against those who held them back. I got up and walked over to Bella. I gently brushed her face and she calmed down.

Emmett let her go and she ran into my arms. She shivered as her tear less sobs racked through her body. I made soothing sounds to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I shouldn't lose control like that anymore. Please forgive. I just couldn't stand seeing you in pain," she sobbed into my shirt. I hugged her tightly.

"Shh, its okay love. It was just that I found one of your feathers from your collection and I didn't tell them what it was," I told her. She quickly understood what I meant.

"It was a feather that you were hiding all along!" Caius said angrily.

"Calm down Caius. Bella can we see this feather Edward was getting for you?" Aro asked calmly. Bella bit her lip before she answered.

"Sure," she answered. She gestured for me to hand it over. Aro took the feather and studied it. He was about to hand it back when something suddenly caught his interest. He bent the feather then he tried to break it, but it wouldn't. He frowned. He bit it and it finally broke. His eyes widened in shock.

"This has vampire venom in it. Who made this?" Aro asked. Silence filled the room.

"We don't know who made it. I just found one day in the forest," Bella replied quickly. Her voice was calm and honest. Aro nodded his head.

"Bella, how long have you been changed for?" Caius asked.

"For a few weeks now," Bella lied, but her voice quivered. Caius looked a bit suspicious.

"Bella, we want to make a proposition for you," Marcus spoke. I read his mind and I had to struggle to hide my horror. My arms tightened around Bella. "We want you to join us, the Volturi," he finished. Bella ripped herself from my grasp and stared into Marcus' eyes.

"I refuse your offer," Bella answered, power rang in her words. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Too bad," Caius snarled. He motioned to Marcus, Aro, Jane, and Felix with his eyes. All of them lunged at Bella, except for Aro.

"No! What are you all doing? Let her go!" Aro cried. Bella was still weak from the last fight she had and she was powerless. I roared in anger and started to pry them off her. My family and Aro helped me. We struggled as we held them away from her.

"Bella run!" I ordered her. Bella ran out the door and into the forest. Jasper used his gift to calm down everybody in the room.

"I thought you would leave a vampire alone after they refuse to join you," I commented. Aro looked ashamed of what just happened.

"We do, but she has a gift I've never seen before and it's quite powerful," Marcus stated.

"Bella is here to stay and she won't join you. It'll hurt her to see the humans killed before her eyes," Carlisle spoke.

"I'm going to go find Bella," I said. I walked out the door and followed Bella's scent. After a while it disappeared and I knew she started flying. I thought about where she could be when an idea hit me. She has been watching me all my life and she knows where my meadow is. I ran to that direction and found that I guessed right.

Bella was laying on her back in the swaying grass, Her black wings spread out behind her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in and out gently. The wild flowers dulled next to her beauty. I smiled and walked over to her. She opened her eyes and when she saw me she smiled. Her wings disappeared. She stood up and threw herself at me. We tumbled onto the floor laughing. We rolled over and were on our sides. We quited down and lay there in the meadow, holding each other in our arms.

I sighed. I wished we could be like this forever. I suddenly felt Bella stiffen. I looked down and her eyes were unfocused. Her look reminded me a lot of Alice. I got worried.

"We're on our way Alice. Don't worry," Bella whispered. She snapped out of it, her eyes wide with worry. "The others are in trouble, we have to leave now."

We started to run back when Bella suddenly darted to the foot of a tree and grabbed something. I stared at her questioningly. She opened her hand and there was a mouse.

"Just a quick snack," she answered. She bit the mouse and that little amount of blood energized her. "Edward, do you want to know what its like to fly?"

I looked at her and nodded. She grabbed me and pretty soon we were in the air. The miles disappeared in seconds and we landed a few yards from the edge of the forest. Bella's wings vanished and we ran the rest of the way in to the house. We arrived to find the Volturi and my family close to blows.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. The Volturi saw her and edged closer to her before the family growled at them, getting their attention. Bella sighed and she glowed again. She swung her hand in the air as if she was going to cut something. A line of light came off the floor, a border between us and the Volturi. She glared icily at the Volturi.

"You are coming with us Bella, whether you like it or not," Caius growled. He gave Felix a quick nod and Felix lunged and started hitting the wall. Slowly the rest of the Volturi joined in except for Aro. My family got ready for the attack. None of us noticed how Bella gave off a quick burst of light as they hit her border line. She struggled against the attacks. The wall gave off a quick burst of light before it disappeared. We started fighting with each other and once again none of us saw Bella fall to the ground unconscious. We continued this fight taking it outside of the house.

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

_Edward! Where's Bella? Wait! Where's Aro?!_ Alice asked me panicked. No sooner had she finished saying this when we all noticed a dark silhouette appear in the dust that had risen. Everyone froze as we watched the figure come closer. I tried to read its mind but it was all jumbled up with shock and confusion. I gasped when the figure came out of the dust.

Aro had walked out of the house and he was carrying an unconscious Bella in his arms. No one moved when we saw the confused looks on the Volturi faces as they saw Bella's wings.

"She's an angel," Aro said in awe. The rest of the Volturi stared questioningly at us. I suddenly remembered my eyes must be red because of the human blood.

_Don't worry Edward, your eyes are the purest gold right now_ Jasper reassured me. I walked towards Aro my arms outstretched to receive Bella. He took a few steps back. Panic bubbled inside me as he moved away. I tried to take more steps toward Bella but was restrained by Felix and Jane.

"Who created her?" Aro asked with curiosity. He stared at us intently. I sighed.

"I did. Now can I please have my Bella back?" I cried defeated. Bella started shifting


End file.
